


Eyes Sparkling & Full of Stars

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crushes, First Kiss, Gift Fic, Ignis is in love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sex, and it's about time they admit it, prompto is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: When Prompto showed enthusiasm for helping Ignis with his preparations for the holidays, he was thrilled. It was usually an endeavor he took on alone, along with all the requests from his prince (and even Gladiolus). Prompto had always been a welcome presence; he was vibrant and warm and inviting - touching and hugging and generally being close - that Ignis was looking forward to employing him, to having a bit more fun this year, and maybe finally getting something off his chest.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Promnis Holiday Exchange





	Eyes Sparkling & Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katerleegrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/gifts).



> Hi Kate! I was you gifter this year for the promnis exchange! I tried incorporating multiple prompts into this fic and it sort of took on a life of its own. I also had plans for real gift exchanging but the goblin kept pushing... I had such a fun time writing this and I hope you enjoy it!

There was a huge Christmas tree erected by the Citadel every year. This year's was a 70-foot white spruce with multicolored lights and a huge crystal star. Ornaments hung all around it, glittering against the lights. It was impressive and beautiful and delighted everyone who passed it. 

The tree at Noctis' apartment, however, started as a joke. A two-foot fake tree with a too-big star on top provided by Gladio. A single strand of lights was all it took to light it up, and Gladio used a fishing lure, a cup noodle cup, and a spatula as decorations. Noctis had been so amused by it, that he kept the tree and put it up the next year, too-big star and all. Then one year it became a four-foot tree, decorated with keychains and trinkets won at the arcade with his friend Prompto, more cup noodle cups of course, and mini bottles of spices. 

Now it was a six-foot tree, and Ignis was walking into Noctis' apartment, a box full of items for decorations in his arms and Prompto at his side. Noctis was at practice with Gladio, so that left Ignis to do the decorating this year. The tree was already up; the too-big star set off to the side was only  _ slightly _ too big now. 

"I can't believe you guys still do this every year," Prompto chuckled. 

Ignis smiled at him. "Sometimes traditions are made without you even realizing it until it's become one."

"It's so much fun. Some years my parents never even bothered with a tree."

Ignis couldn’t help but be affected by the tone of Prompto’s voice. He pulled out the lights, making sure the strand wasn't tangled before heading over with him to start draping it around the tree limbs. "Well, you're with us now, and I promise a tree every year. Even if it's a little unconventional."

"I love it," Prompto blurted. "I'm glad… I'm a part of it."

"Yes, you are, and our tree wouldn't be the same without you," Ignis replied with a soft smile. There were many things that wouldn't be the same without Prompto, but Ignis kept that to himself. He plugged in the lights, grinning at the colors that shimmered and shined against the wall. "There."

Prompto hummed happily. "Perfect."

Ignis found himself staring at Prompto, his freckles, and hair, and eyes catching the lights. He looked gorgeous speckled in red and orange and purple and green. "It certainly is."

Prompto bent down and grabbed the first ornament out of the box, a chocobo keychain that he'd won with Noctis. He pressed it and it made a 'kweh' sound and Ignis could only smile as he watched Prompto hang it. Cup noodles, bookmarks, fishing lures, kitchen utensils, photos, and trinkets were all hung along the tree. Ignis took the small shoebox out of the larger one and opened it, revealing an assortment of origami he'd made. They usually reflected something about that year - and he had a fox, a flower, stars, a fish, and a frog - and he began to nestle them onto the limbs.

"What did you make this year?" Prompto asked.

"A heart," he said softly. Because somewhere along the line this year, Ignis had found his own to react to Prompto's proximity. He was just still unsure of what to do about it. He tucked it close to one of Prompto's ornaments and then he was handed the star. Ignis reached up, connecting it to the lights, and placed it on top.

They stepped back together to admire their handiwork. It was chaos, but orderly chaos, and over-filled with fond memories. Prompto nudged against him. "I think we're gonna need a bigger tree next year."

Ignis tilted his head, regarding him with a smile on his face even as his heart stuttered. "I think you're right."

~

The following week saw temperatures dropping, but Prompto still braved the cold as he headed to Ignis' apartment. It wasn't every day that the best cook he knew in Insomnia offered to help him bake some treats. He knocked and waited, rubbing his hands together to get some feeling back into his fingers. 

Ignis visibly bristled at the cold as he opened the door and then ushered Prompto inside. Prompto sighed happily as he stepped in, it was nice and toasty, and he grinned at Ignis. "Ready to get started?"

"Warm up a little first, I've got some milk on the stove for hot cocoa if you'd like some."

"Oooh yes please," Prompto replied and followed him toward the kitchen, still rubbing his hands together. 

"A nice hot mug will warm those hands right up. Where are your gloves?"

"I… forgot them?" he admitted sheepishly, feeling the tips of his ears burn, but maybe it was just the warmth and feeling returning to them.

Ignis tsk-ed and then turned to take Prompto's hands into his own. "Like ice, just as I figured. You will sit and enjoy your beverage while you warm up, and  _ then _ we'll get started."

Prompto's heart did that strange thing again when Ignis took hold of him, and he stared for a moment at his hands - warm and deceptively soft - rubbing over his. He had to break out of this spell, so he grinned at him and gave a nod. "Yes sir!"

Ignis turned back to the stove and whisked in the cocoa, then some chocolate followed by a splash of vanilla extract. Prompto watched him curiously; without Ignis, the only hot cocoa he'd ever had was the powdered stuff that came in a box in a pack of eight. This was a treat in itself.

Ignis divided the cocoa between two mugs and then topped them both with whipped cream that looked homemade, and then some extra chopped chocolate pieces. Yeah, this was definitely a treat. Prompto grinned as he accepted his. "Wow, it looks so good Iggy, thanks."

He nodded with a smile. "You're quite welcome."

Prompto took a sip, his eyes falling closed at the luxurious silky chocolate rolling over his tongue. "Mmm that's amazing. Best cocoa ever."

Ignis only chuckled - Prompto was pretty sure that Ignis knew just how good it was after all. As they drank together and Prompto warmed up, he told Ignis about how the kids at the youth center were looking forward to getting some actual Christmas cookies this year. 

Prompto had been so moved when he visited them (freelanced to take pictures of the re-opening for the local paper) that he volunteered to make some without even really knowing how. Of course Ignis happily offered his help once he'd heard about it. And now they were here, with cups emptied and Prompto feeling warmer and ready to get to work. 

Ignis slipped on an apron and handed an extra one to Prompto. They washed their hands and then got to work. Ignis already had the recipe and necessary ingredients out on the counter. Prompto was a little intimidated; he didn't do much cooking or baking, but Ignis called out each measurement for him, walked him through the steps, and gently corrected him on technique. Prompto became less nervous and more focused on the task at hand - and, you know, not on Ignis' actual hands.

Ignis showed him how to roll the dough out and then they used the cookie cutters. Trees, stars, gift boxes, and gingerbread men-shaped cookies lined the trays, and into the oven they went. They also made some regular sugar cookies, rolled in sprinkles. Prompto's apron was a mess - a fact he tried not to be embarrassed about considering Ignis' was far less dirty - but he was having so much fun. Next, as the cookies cooled, Ignis took the icing he'd made ahead of time and showed Prompto how to tint it with food coloring. 

In the end, the tips of Prompto's fingers were stained different colors, but all the cookies were decorated. There were a couple that had broken, but they decorated those for themselves. Ignis offered to make more cocoa while the icing set and Prompto readily accepted. This time he watched more closely as Ignis went through the steps. "You know you really surprise me with how good you are at this."

"I'm not particularly fond of cooking honestly, but I learned how to for my own reasons and just haven't stopped."

"For Noct?"

There was a brief pause in Ignis' movement as he filled their mugs, but he nodded and continued on. 

Prompto smiled as he watched the whipped cream and chocolate bits go on top. "He's really lucky. Not cause he's the prince and has like everything he ever wanted, but… because he has you." Pink crept over his cheeks as he realized what he said. "A-and Gladio, too, I mean…"

Ignis offered the mug to Prompto with a smile. "Thank you, Prompto. He's quite lucky to have you, too. We all are."

Prompto's chest got tight and he looked down into his mug. Ignis was too nice, and sweet, and caring, and he wasn't sure what he did to deserve to get to know someone like him, but he thanked the Astrals for it.

"Here, a taste of your efforts," Ignis said as he held out the plate of broken cookies. 

Prompto took one - a head of the gingerbread man - and took a bite. "Mmm… these are pretty good!"

Ignis smiled. "Do you think the kids will approve?"

"They're gonna love 'em, Ignis. Thank you."

He adjusted his glasses and took a small sip of his cocoa. "You're the master baker, I merely helped."

Prompto leant on the counter, pressed close to Ignis' side. "You helped a  _ lot. _ I couldn't have done it without you."

Ignis picked up a cookie for himself. "Do let me know how they liked them."

"You could… come with me and see for yourself," he suggested. 

Ignis didn't even hesitate. "I'd love to."

The kids were just as happy to see Prompto as he was to see them. And the cookies were a huge hit with kids and counselors alike. Ignis had taken Prompto's camera to take some pictures for him, and on the ride back home, he thumbed through the gallery. At one point, a counselor had taken over picture taking and sent Ignis over to help with distributing milk and treats. Prompto admired the picture of them together, both smiling, surrounded by happy kids. He wasn't sure yet if he wanted to keep the picture to himself or print it for the tree back at Noctis' place. 

"Thank you for inviting me along. They're a lively bunch, aren't they?"

Prompto laughed. "Yeah, they are. But it meant so much to them. I really can't thank you enough."

"I got to see their enjoyment firsthand. And yours as well. That is thanks enough."

Prompto felt himself grow warm at the comment. There was no teasing tone like he normally expected (from someone like Gladio, and even Noct), but sincerity. If Ignis noticed the blush on his face, he didn't say anything about it and focused on the drive instead. Prompto looked back down at his camera and the picture on screen. Okay, that was definitely a picture he was keeping for himself.

~

Ignis wasn't usually the type of person to wait for the last moment to do anything. He was the type of person who had a plan. And a back up plan - just in case. However, this year they were releasing, in Noctis' words, a 'gotta have game' on Christmas eve. A ploy to drive holiday sales, Ignis was sure, but if that was what Noctis wanted, well, then Ignis was going to navigate through the mob to acquire said gift. 

He hadn't been expecting to run into Prompto. The younger man already had a few bags on his arm, explaining that he was catching some last minute sales. Plus he'd just gotten paid and had some extra money to spend, and he really wanted this year to be special. 

So they decided to keep each other company as they braved the crowd and the icy bite to the wind. Ignis didn't think getting caught up in the craziness would fit any definition of fun, but having Prompto at his side, tugging on his arm and pulling him along to the different shops wasn't unpleasant. He rather enjoyed his company; the way his eyes would light up when he saw something of interest, or how he'd smile and suggest a new ornament for the tree, or the way he laughed as he pointed at something absurdly ridiculous, Ignis was infatuated with it - with  _ him. _

"Hey Iggy, can you help me wrap some of the gifts I bought?"

He nodded. "Sure, I can help. We can take everything back to my apartment. I  _ might _ have an excessive amount of wrapping paper," he replied with a smile. 

Prompto laughed with a happy nod as they walked out of the department store together. And right into falling snow. 

"Wow," Prompto sighed as he tilted his head back, "I don't think I've seen snow in  _ years. _ How cool…" he held his hand out, smiling at the fluffy white that fluttered down and melted against his palm. 

Ignis hadn't seen snow in a long time either, but he found it difficult to look away from the soft wonder on Prompto's face. 

Prompto looked back at him. "Can we cut through the park? I'd love to get a few pictures."

Ignis was taken by his smile and he nodded. "Let's go then."

Taking a few pictures was more like taking a few dozen pictures. Prompto was talking about the moonlight and the snow and how pretty it was playing in the light and shadows. Ignis, though terribly fond of watching Prompto's excitement, was starting to wonder if he was going to have to catch frostbite for them to continue on. His fingers were already feeling numb and the wind seemed to find a path through his layers, no matter how much he readjusted his coat and scarf. 

"Prompto-"

"Smile Iggy!" he exclaimed with a laugh before taking a photo of him.

Ignis deflated with a grin after the flash, and Prompto bounded over to him, looking at the screen. "These turned out great! Wanna see?"

"Yes, I'd love to, but perhaps you could show me when we're someplace warmer?"

Prompto froze up with a gasp. "Shit. Iggy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you out here so long! You coulda told me to stop so we could go if you were that cold."

"I know, but you were having so much fun…" he quietly replied. "And I like watching you work."

Prompto averted his eyes, smiling a little. "Y-yeah? Really?" Ignis nodded and Prompto smiled bigger. "Alright, well, I'm done for now. Promise. Let's go so we can get you warmed up. We probably have to have feeling in our fingers to wrap presents anyway."

Ignis chuckled as he picked up his bags. "It would certainly help."

But the way Prompto smiled at him right then, was enough to warm his insides and make his face feel like it was ablaze. 

They set off across the park and down a few more city blocks before reaching Ignis' apartment. In hindsight, he probably should've driven, but he hadn't expected to spend so much extra time out in the elements. But it'd been time spent with Prompto, so he couldn't complain too much.

Ignis' apartment was almost too warm to walk into after being out for so long. They set their bags down in the foyer and slipped off their shoes and coats before heading further in. "Would you like a drink?" Ignis offered. 

"Anything as long as it's warm," Prompto replied as he shivered.

"Cocoa?"

"That seems like a lot of work. I'm okay with some tea… or coffee…?" he suggested.

Though it was tempting to brew some coffee, he knew that Prompto didn't care for it and was most likely suggesting it for him. So Ignis brought down his tea box instead. He looked up to see Prompto furiously typing away on his phone, so he left him to it as he went and collected a couple fleece blankets. He then set the kettle, leaving it on the stove as he went to the fireplace and got a fire going, which didn't take too long, the first flames dancing to life as the kettle whistled. 

"Want me to get it?" Prompto offered.

"No, I've got it. You  _ can _ pick out your tea however."

Prompto pulled his phone away and stuck it in his pocket, realizing then that Ignis had gotten blankets out. He quietly followed after him to the kitchen to take a look inside the box. "That's… a lot of tea."

He smiled. "I do like to sample different varieties. How else will I know if I like it?"

"Um… how about…" Prompto scanned the labels. "The vanilla chai? It sounds like it could be good."

Ignis pulled out two bags and then prepared their cups. He left the tea box out and handed a mug to Prompto. "Now, let's properly warm up."

Prompto just laughed as he followed him back to the living room. "Dude, this is already better than huddling by my space heater."

Ignis held back a sigh; he had concerns for their friend, just as Noctis and Gladiolus did, but Prompto was very… headstrong in certain areas of his life, and accepting help was something that he had trouble doing. He didn’t want to accept what could be charity, especially from his friends. Ignis had learned that about him early on, that he wanted to prove that he was able to stand beside them on his own. So Ignis was careful about stepping on his toes. However, in this situation he was glad to be able to be a little more forceful and just take care of the young man. “Sit,” he gently ordered, gesturing to a cushion on the floor by the fireplace. 

Prompto happily sat, criss-crossing his legs and taking a sip of the tea. Surprise lit up his eyes. “Mmm! This is pretty good!”

Ignis chuckled as he draped a blanket over Prompto’s shoulders and then sat beside him. “I do like a nice chai tea… it’s good for the stomach as well.”

He smiled a little as Prompto looked down at the mug in thought. “I might have to buy some. It’s delicious. Here, Iggy, share the blanket.”

Ignis scooted over a little closer and took the offered side of the blanket, draping it around his shoulders as well. Prompto moved a  _ lot _ closer to him and Ignis held his breath as they settled in together, knees touching. It was quiet for a few moments as they enjoyed their drinks and the warmth of the fire. Ignis stole glances at him, watching as the redness of his nose and ears faded, as he warmed and relaxed, as the light of the fire played against his features, kissed his hair and his face, and Ignis was surprised by the sudden urge to lean over and do much the same with his lips. 

“This… has been great,” Prompto said softly.

Broken from his reverie, Ignis took a sip of his tea. “What has?”

“Today… this whole season,” he snorted a little. “This whole year. I dunno… but it’s been great. I’ve had a lot of fun, and Christmas was always kinda… sad for me. But I haven’t felt that way once this year.”

Hearing that made Ignis feel good, knowing that he and the others had such an impact on him. “Well, I’m glad to hear it. You should be happy, this time of the year or any other for that matter.”

“I finally… kinda feel like I belong.” He looked over at Ignis, interrupting him before he could even reply. “And I know what you’re going to say, so you don’t have to say it.”

That caught Ignis a little off guard, but now he was curious. “Oh? And what was I going to say?”

“That I do belong with you guys, that I’m one of you… but I’m not. I’ve heard all the talk ever since high school. I’m not like you guys. But… I’m glad you like me anyway.”

Ignis sighed softly as he watched the flames dance in the fireplace. “Prompto, we love you, you may not have come from a noble family or had your life dictated by the crown, but that doesn’t mean you are any less a part of this group. Those that would speak ill of you do not know you like I do.”

Ignis could feel the way Prompto was staring at him and he turned his head to look at him, to hold his gaze. He hadn’t expected to see wetness gathering in the corners of his eyes. “Oh, Prompto, I didn’t mean to-”

“You guys... really love me?” he asked, voice timid and unsure, and it pulled at Ignis’ heart. 

“Of course we do. Do you think Noctis would have you over and stay up until ungodly hours playing games with you if he didn’t? That Gladio would get up and go running with you if he didn’t?”

Prompto laughed a little. “The big guy does hate mornings... Which is surprising by the way.”

Ignis smiled to himself and took another sip of his tea. “Yes, it is.”

It was quiet for a moment before Prompto pressed a little closer. “And you?”

Ignis’ heart did that fluttery thing again. “What about me?”

“You told me about Noct and Gladio, but what about you?”

This was it. Unlike other times in his life where Ignis hadn’t known the kind of impact his decisions would make, he knew this one. If he played it off, they would stay on this path as friends. His heart would skip a beat and his chest would feel tight with longing every time he saw Prompto. He’d stay silent and Prompto wouldn’t ever make a move on his own because of his own insecurities. They’d go on dancing around each other but never touching. And that didn’t feel right to Ignis. If he confessed, however… well, he’d had dreams of what could happen if Prompto returned such feelings. It was a gamble, but one he would take. Because Ignis could see the fire in Prompto’s eyes - and not just the literal one they were basking in, but the fire inside him, that spark of hope, that  _ want _ that had Prompto looking at him for an answer. An honest, genuine answer. 

So he supplied it. 

Setting his mug aside, Ignis softly smiled. "Do you think that… I would have sought you out as often, volunteered my time to you for cookies and children, or risked my fingers to the cold… if I didn't love you?"

Surprise widened those beautiful eyes. "Ignis…"

He leaned a little closer. "Do you think I would be here right now, telling you these things, with my heart hammering in my chest, if I didn't love you?" He took the mug from Prompto's hands and set it down so he could take his hand instead. "I know you are Noct's friend, but I'm afraid I've become terribly fond of you over the last few years… and that fondness has grown into something deeper…"

Prompto blinked, a huge grin spreading across his lips before he laughed - quietly and still in disbelief. "You really mean it?"

Ignis closed the gap between them and softly pressed their lips together. He felt Prompto's surprised intake of breath against his lips and then gentle reciprocation. Ignis pulled back, a blush dusting his cheeks as he lifted his gaze and met Prompto's eyes. "Yes, I mean it. Every word."

Prompto surprised him as he flung toward him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Ignis lifted his hands, caressing up Prompto's back as he went to return the hug.

Prompto sounded happy, even though he spoke quietly. "I didn't actually think… I mean I'd hoped… but I…"

Ignis' fingers continued to smooth upward, into soft blond hair as they pulled back to look at one another. He smiled warmly. "I understand… I’d hoped-” his fingers carded through Prompto’s hair as he watched his confession sink in upon his features, the warmth that bloomed across his face like it was spring and things were new and thrumming to life, not like the frigid world it really was outside.

Then Prompto leaned toward him again, but this time with his lips first, and Ignis met him, welcomed him. And he was sure he would always remember vanilla chai tea differently from here on out.

Prompto’s kisses were as lively as he was, eager and full of passion, and Ignis could easily get swept away by his current. He might have once or twice, which would explain how Prompto was suddenly so much more closer. They hugged one another as the kisses continued, growing more firm and confident and in sync with one another. Hands roamed over each other and Ignis began to try to take control of the pace, gently caressing Prompto's cheek as he nipped at his lips, teased at him to make him slow down. He just barely broke the kiss, speaking against his lips. “We’re not short on time…” 

Prompto’s lips ticked up into a brief smile. “Yeah, but I’ve wanted to do that for forever.”

He smiled softly. “I like kissing you.”

“Good, cause I like kissing you too~” Prompto retorted before pressing their mouths together once more.

Ignis welcomed him wholeheartedly, wrapping his arms around him. It was surprising when Prompto pushed on him, pressing him down against the cushion and the floor beneath before boldly straddling his lap. It seemed that was as much heat as Prompto could take at once, opting to lean down and kiss him again, raking his fingers through Ignis’ hair. The advisor had no complaints, happy to let his hands grow more acquainted with the solid warmth of his back, with the play of Prompto’s fingers against his scalp.

Prompto breathed against him. “Your hair is really soft,” he murmured and kissed him again, his fingers curling in his locks and Ignis supposed it made some sense now why he seemed to be fixated on his hair. But really, it felt just as heavenly to be on the receiving end, to feel a caress so honest and warm and tender. Ignis couldn’t remember the last time anyone had shown him any kind of tenderness. He kissed him deeply, appreciating him with every brush and curl of his tongue, with every stroke along his back and squeeze to his hips and thighs.

He could feel himself stir; the arousal pooling low in Ignis’ gut began to deepen, and he shifted, rolling them so they were both on their sides, facing one another. Prompto placed a hand to his chest, slowly curling into the fabric of it as Ignis stole his breath away with a nibbling pull on his lower lip. Promopto’s fingers instantly tightened in his hair and Ignis was pulled back for another kiss, firm and needy between raspy breaths.

Minutes seemed to get lost with each sweep of a hand, with every squeeze, every shuffle of hips. It was forgotten about entirely when the kisses grew too hot and were dropped to sizzle against smooth skin, leaving little red marks behind that grew darker the longer that the fire between them grew. So engulfed by the flames of their own making that neither of them had paid attention to the actual fire that was dying in the living room, its brilliant glow subduing, growing softer.

Ignis dropped his head back, unsure of the time, just that it was getting a bit chillier. The warm press of Prompto's lips to his Adam's apple made a pleasant tingle curl against his skin and in his gut. He looked back over at Prompto, the soft glow of embers haloing his head and he felt that invisible tug in his chest, like Prompto had borrowed one of Noctis' fishing lines and was reeling him in. They kissed again, more gentle, tempered, as if their lips had finally caught up through all the months' worth of moments where either of them had thought about kissing the other.

Prompto sighed softly as they parted and Ignis smiled. He reached up and stroked his freckled cheek, the tips of his fingers gliding down the cut of Prompto's jaw. He tried not to give notice to the bulge in Prompto's pants - or his own for that matter - and instead continued to caress down, following the curve of his shoulder and along his arm.

Ignis' voice came out quieter than he'd intended. "I should put another log on the fire… we still have presents to wrap…" 

Prompto pouted a little. "You don't think they'd appreciate a hassle free gift this year? Save them the trouble of unwrapping?"

Ignis smiled a little. "Noct might… but it's part of the fun. Besides, isn't that why you asked for my help?" His smile turned more impish. "Unless that was just a ploy to get me to confess my feelings and kiss you?"

Prompto blushed just as expected and he swatted at him. "That's givin me too much credit. I do still need your help."

Ignis chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Then let me put on some more wood and perhaps we can have another cup of tea?"

Prompto nodded. "Okay. I'll get the water going."

Neither moved for a moment, and it would be so easy to just kiss him again and say that tea and gifts could wait. It truly was tempting. But Ignis pulled the veil back as he shifted away, out of the warmth of the blanket and Prompto, to collect more wood for the fire. He watched Prompto out of his periphery as he untangled himself from the blankets and collected their cups to head back into the kitchen.

~

Prompto couldn't help but let his eyes linger on Ignis as he waited on the kettle. His heart felt like it was beating as fast as hummingbird wings as he recalled the initial kiss, the jump of what was surely his stomach into his throat at the surprising confession. He still couldn't believe it, even as he felt his kiss-swollen lips tingling with the ghost of Ignis' own.

Prompto blushed as Ignis turned back, their eyes finding each other instantly. Such a soft gaze made him feel so happy, but it was a bit overwhelming. He averted his eyes, looking back to the tea box. "Would you like the same tea as before?" 

"Yes, please," Ignis replied before he got up to fetch the wrapping paper and tape, and it was almost funny how his politeness made Prompto feel so… good. 

He prepped both of their mugs, fingers idly playing with the tag on his tea bag. He couldn't believe that he'd just been making out on the floor of Ignis' apartment. With Ignis. This had to be a dream. Surely he and Ignis parted ways and his dumb ass was half freezing to death in the park and this was just a nice dream. 

But the kettle whistled, and though he'd been waiting on it, it still startled him and made him jump. He was still in the apartment and Ignis was still smiling at him and this really wasn't a dream. He filled their mugs up once more and returned to the room, carefully handing Ignis his. His softly muttered thanks made Prompto smile. 

Ignis was (unsurprisingly and infuriatingly) focused on their task, some wrapping paper unfurled and waiting. Prompto knelt beside him and watched as he went through the basic steps of wrapping a gift. He made it seem so easy, effortless. Measure, cut, fold, tape. Simple. But Prompto could never make it look nice; there really was an art to it. With as amazing as Ignis was at making origami, wrapping a couple odd-shaped presents wasn't much of a challenge. 

"Do you  _ have _ to be good at everything?" Prompto teased.

Ignis' lips slightly pursed to the side as he finished the gift. "But I'm not," he countered. 

"Then what's something you're  _ not _ good at? Go on, I'll wait… I mean I'll be 80 by the time you figure something out."

"Dancing," he replied simply.

"What? No way, I've been to galas and seen you dance. You make the Lucian waltz look like you're walking in your sleep."

"Hours of practice. However, if you were to just put on a random song and try to get me to dance, I wouldn't know what to do," he confessed.

Prompto let out a disbelieving sound. "I never would've guessed."

Ignis held up a neatly wrapped silver box. "And done."

Prompto held up his own box covered in blue and black paper. It wasn't quite as nice, but passable. He frowned a little. "Maybe I can stick a bow on it…"

Ignis smiled at him. "It's not bad. You're picking it up rather quickly."

"I think the credit goes to the teacher."

"Only a few more left… let's finish up." He took a quick sip of his tea and then turned back to the paper. 

It was really nice, to sit here like this and have someone take the time to show him how to do something instead of watching instructional videos. Prompto held up his last box with a grin. It actually looked really good in his opinion, bow and all.

Ignis finished his last gift as well and then set it with the others. "I hope they'll be liked."

"Your presents?" 

He nodded. "I worry my gifts are too practical and don't feel personal enough… which is why I sought that game out for Noctis."

Prompto smiled; Ignis cared more than his sometimes stoic appearance made him out to. "I'm sure he'll love it."

"I hope you all do."

"After kissing me like that, I don't know how any other gift will hold up," he remarked. 

Ignis blushed a little and Prompto scooted closer. He didn't know how to say he wanted to kiss him again without sounding like some inexperienced fool. But he didn't have to as Ignis slipped his arm around him. "So kisses are acceptable gifts?" 

He nodded, feeling the warmth emanating from him. "Yes… d-definitely."

"Then… perhaps you'd like a gift early?" Ignis asked softly, fire light dancing across his face, and Prompto thought that he'd never seen Ignis look so handsome before. 

He nodded, pretty sure his smile mirrored Ignis' own as they leaned into each other. The kisses this time started out more gentle, a brush of noses together before warm lips met warmer ones. The timidness Prompto felt earlier quickly dissipated; it was easy to forget about it when Ignis cupped his face and moaned softly against his lips like that. It was easy to feel emboldened when he was welcomed so readily, when his feelings and desires were reciprocated tenfold. As cliche as it seemed, it was really like heaven… that someone like Ignis could ever want someone, well, like him. 

A slip of tongue, a curl of limber muscle, and Prompto was practically melting, putty in Ignis' capable hands - hands that kneaded and tugged and held him so carefully. Astrals, Prompto wouldn't say no to anything he wanted to do; he wanted it, too. He'd dreamt about it - more than once, admittedly, and though there was a part of him that was nervous to go beyond the warmth of this moment, there was another part of him that wanted to find out what it would be like to share something so intimate with Ignis. 

And Ignis seemed to feel the same way. "Prompto… I don't wish to take this any further than you're willing to go."

"All of it… I want all of you…" he replied, assuring him with a cup of his face and another kiss.

"We should, perhaps, change location then?"

The implication, the weight of his suggestion, made Prompto's stomach feel fluttery. He was nervous but gods he really wanted this. He nodded and let Ignis kiss him again, let him pull him to his feet and lead the way down the hall.

It was a bit cool away from the fire, but then Ignis' hands were on him, warm touch slipping under his shirt, caressing over his skin as he was drawn back in for another kiss. Being in his embrace chased any chill away, and every soft kiss, every press of silky lips along his neck, made Prompto feel hot. And hotter still with the gentle suck against freckled skin, with the pull and push of fabric up and off overhead. His own nimble fingers worked the buttons of Ignis' shirt and Prompto cursed the things for being so in the way. 

"Let me," Ignis said, breathless amusement in his voice as he took over. 

Prompto's mouth might have gone a little dry when his shirt came off. He knew Ignis was fit, but Astrals save him, he hadn't been expecting such lean perfection. Feeling a little more self-conscious, Prompto wrapped his arms around his middle as he continued to stare. But Ignis was having none of it. His hands were gentle but strong as they coaxed Prompto's arms away. His voice was soft and soothing, murmuring how gorgeous he was, how he adored the cluster of freckles that sat at his hip, and Prompto shivered for a completely different reason when Ignis' fingers traced over them and dipped just below the waist of his jeans. 

They tumbled into bed, and Prompto relished the weight of him settling on top, between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Ignis, fingers sliding into his hair to hold him in place as they kissed deeply, tongues coming together like the rest of their bodies yearned to do. Prompto knew Ignis could be bold, and experiencing this side of him was nothing short of tantalizing, especially when his hips shifted against him and he could feel how hard he was, doubly so when Ignis pressed his hand between them and palmed over the center of Prompto's pants. 

He moaned softly, head swimming in a pleasured daze, and then Ignis broke away from him. Prompto was going to complain and urge him back, but then Ignis' lips began to descend his body and anything else outside of it was forgotten. Prompto picked up his head, looking down and watching as Ignis mapped his torso out with kisses. He bit his lip and carded his fingers through his hair just for something to do with his hands, to let him know he liked it. 

And Ignis apparently liked the encouraging touch, a moan reverberating against his hip before nipping at his skin. Prompto's breath hitched and his hips shuffled and then Ignis slightly lifted his head to look up at him. Prompto found himself pinned by the heat in his eyes, the desire that made his stomach clench in anticipation of  _ more. _ Gods he really couldn't believe this was happening.

Prompto nodded at the silent question he felt passed between them - he imagined Ignis' voice, raspy and subdued, asking a polite  _ May I? _ and the only answer for him was yes. His stomach sucked in a little at the kisses placed around his navel as Ignis worked on undoing his jeans. He closed his eyes, following Ignis' gentle coaxing to lift his hips, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering up into his ribs as his jeans and boxers were discarded.

"You…" Ignis paused, taking in a delighted breath, smiling softly up at Prompto, "...are the loveliest thing I've ever seen."

Prompto blushed. "R-really?"

Hands, so gentle and deceptively strong, swept up his legs, his inner thighs. "Really," he assured. "And truly more gorgeous than I ever imagined."

Prompto wanted to ask, to know what exactly Ignis had imagined of him, but then heated breath fell over sensitive skin and stole any words from him. Ignis was kissing him, kissing his thighs in a way that sent a pleasured thrill up his spine. He clenched his jaw, watching in quiet awe as he was treated with reverence, handled and explored more thoughtfully than he even gave himself. Ignis' touch and kiss alone was enough to make him grow harder, to make him twitch and leak precum. It was unfair how good it felt, how sexy Ignis looked doting on him. 

Then Ignis' lips pressed to the side of his shaft and Prompto's fingers curled into the sheets, gasping softly. Then not so softly as the wet heat of his mouth closed around him. "Astrals…" he sighed. 

A soft hum lifted from Ignis, reverberated through his length, and Prompto couldn't stop the groan from bubbling forth. Honestly, that only seemed to please Ignis more. Prompto tensed, closing his eyes to the onslaught of bliss that followed Ignis' mouth up and down. He felt amazing, touching him just right as his tongue did this little swirl thing against the tip of him. 

"Ignis," he moaned out, forcing a hand to relinquish its hold on the bedding to tangle into dirty blond hair instead. "Gods… just like that…"

Ignis groaned around him and Prompto took it as a good sign considering he didn't stop. He only increased his efforts, letting his touch fall lower to gently fondle him, a finger sinking between his cheeks to tease against hot skin and puckered rim. Prompto was torn between disbelief and feeling like he was in heaven. He was pretty sure his soul was ascending at any rate. 

Then Ignis slowed, pulling off of him with a deliberate, deep moan. He passed his hand over his mouth and Prompto tried not to focus on how kiss-bruised and red from friction they were. Then he sat up and kissed him, uncaring about the hint of himself on Ignis' tongue, just that he wanted more of him. He pulled them back down to the bed and was happy when Ignis came willingly, when he didn't stop kissing him. Gods, Prompto could kiss him for hours -  _ had _ kissed him for hours, and the thought made him giddy. But not quite like the soft click he heard from somewhere above his head. 

The kiss broke and he realized Ignis was slicking up fingers with lube - that he must have gotten while Prompto was so occupied with his mouth.

Speaking of, Prompto's eyes followed the hint of tongue as it passed over lips, as the edges quirked into a soft smile. "Shall I prepare you? Or myself?"

Prompto's heart lodged itself somewhere in his throat at the question, at the way Ignis sounded asking it. "M-me," he replied. Even though it was tempting to find out how glorious Ignis felt inside, wrapped around him, Prompto feared he wouldn't be able to last long. Especially if he watched him prepare himself. The mere thought of Ignis on display for him, legs spread, and two fingers deep was enough to make Prompto blush.

"Are you sure?" Ignis asked again, hesitating to lower his touch to Prompto.

He nodded, lifting a hand to pull his glasses off and set them on the bedside table. "Yeah… I want you Iggy."

Okay, Ignis smiling at him without his glasses on was way too cute for him to handle. So he pulled him in for another kiss, parting his legs for him. While Ignis' mouth was hot, his slick fingers were cool… careful, gentle as they caressed and teased and pressed beyond the ring of muscle. Just one at first, slowly stretching, slowly exploring, and Prompto sighed against his kiss, wrapped an arm around him to prevent him from pulling too far away from him.

Ignis' voice was soft and laced with restrained desire. "Is this alright?"

Prompto nodded. It was more than alright, really. "M-more… please…"

A second finger pressed in to join the first and Prompto gasped, lifting his head to claim another kiss. He reached down and gripped himself, stroking slowly to bring more pleasure to the forefront. Steadily, Ignis worked twin digits in deeper, widening them, brushing against spots that made Prompto's breath hitch and soft sounds tumble from between his lips. 

_ "Ignis… _ please… I don't wanna beg but I will…"

"Oh?" (and Prompto tried really hard not to be intrigued by that simple intonation) "Noted," Ignis replied and gave him another brief kiss, lips curved into a smile, as he pulled his fingers free of him.

Prompto didn't think about what that could've meant. He figured they had plenty of time later, but right now all he could focus on was the way Ignis' hips moved as he divested himself of his pants, his underwear, and holy hell those garters. Ignis grabbed a condom from the bedside table, and Prompto readjusted himself, trying hard not to stare so openly as it was rolled down onto a rather lovely specimen of male anatomy if he was being quite honest.

Ignis joined him on the bed, lying out beside him. Prompto softly smiled as a warm hand pressed to his chest and smoothed up to caress his cheek. "Are you sure? I understand if you change your mind. I won't be upset."

"I'm more than sure, promise. Just kiss me already."

They leant toward each other and met for the requested kiss. It deepened as they shifted, and Prompto felt his nerves bubble up again as Ignis settled between his legs. He gently tented them, his hands sliding down Ignis' back to silently encourage him on. He felt fingers in his hair as Ignis' other hand dipped between them, and then they were kissing again. And then Ignis was easing inside him.

Prompto gasped against the kiss, his fingers curling against Ignis' skin, gripping him tightly. Ignis was slow and careful; the stretch as he filled him was only mildly painful, blotted out by the sweetness of their kiss and Ignis' touch. They broke for proper breath as their bodies fell flush and Prompto smiled at the way Ignis caressed and softly nuzzled against him, how his voice gently rolled over him like wildflowers tickling his face like when he laid in the grass. "Are you alright?"

"I… I'm perfect. You're perfect…"

Ignis kissed him again and Prompto surrendered to it. His hands traveled over the planes of Ignis' back, feeling the muscles beneath flex as he began to move. It was… nice, much better than touching himself, or using his one toy (that he was gifted as a gag but actually enjoyed using sometimes). The initial sting and discomfort faded as Ignis began to move in earnest. In and out, such a simple motion, but one that had them collectively sighing and adjusting.

"You… feel wonderful…" Ignis murmured.

Prompto could feel his face grow warm. "So do you." His lips parted for another breathy sound as Ignis shifted, and he clutched at his shoulders.

It was a little awkward at first, like the first time Prompto was thrust onto the dance floor in front of so many eyes, trying to find the rhythm to the classic Lucian song. But just like that time when the advisor came to the rescue, he let Ignis lead, and it became something wonderful. The closeness of his body made him feel safe, on top of the reassurances whispered against his hair and pressed to his jaw. Ignis caressed him all over, fingers sweeping over his cheek, knuckles gliding down the expanse of his throat, a full hand skimming down his torso. Behind each touch, heat followed and curled like tendrils of ivy.

Ignis hovered above him and Prompto looked up at him with a shy smile, breath hitching when he rocked against him a little harder. Prompto found himself tilting his pelvis, undulating in tempo with Ignis, taking as much of him as he could, kissing him where he could. 

Ignis was hot and strong and invaded his senses. Prompto didn't mind that he was all he could feel and taste and smell. He loved looking up at him and seeing pleasure cross his features, knowing that it was because of him. He loved it when Ignis dropped his face into the crook of his neck, those tight little gasps and moans ringing perfectly in his ear.

When Ignis tried to coax his legs up around him, Prompto willingly obliged - anything to feel him closer, deeper. Astrals he was hitting him just right, glancing at some spot that was just out of reach, but was like a pebble being dropped into water, warmth rippling out to his edges every time he did. His hands rubbed over Ignis where he could reach, feeling the light sheen of sweat gather across his skin.

Lips, petal soft but as hot as liquid fire, peppered kisses along Prompto's neck and he couldn't stop the appreciative moan from breaking free. It was amazing how every sound he made, no matter how small, seemed to affect Ignis. It made him squeeze his side, or nip at his shoulder, or snap his hips just a little harder. Soon enough, Prompto was tugging at him, his hands gliding down to mold over toned cheeks to encourage him faster, deeper. He used action when his words failed him after merely muttering,  _ "Please…" _

Ignis answered his call, readjusting and bracing himself on his elbows on either side of Prompto. The younger man could only hold onto him, hands curling around biceps as his thrusts came more quickly, Prompto's heels tapping against the backs of his thighs with every motion. It grew hotter amidst their bodies, enveloping them like a shroud, their breaths mingling in the scant space between them before lips kissed and tasted one another. Every moan and sigh went chased by a hungry mouth or was echoed by the other.

The building friction was amazing, tightening the pressure at the base of Prompto’s spine, but it wasn't enough. He sank a hand down to curl around himself, whimpering as the gratification from his first stroke fell in sync with Ignis thrusting in deep. The mutual desire kept winding up, sending both of them higher as Ignis obeyed the breathy and broken demands for  _ more, harder. _

Prompto's eyes clenched shut, his body trembling as hot pleasure lanced through him. "A-astrals… Iggy…"

"That's it, darling… let go…" he panted heavily against his ear in reply between thrusts. 

It sent a shiver down his spine. Ignis shouldn't be allowed to sound that sexy. 'Darling' shouldn't sound so erotic and yet it managed to coming out of his mouth. Prompto kept stroking himself, his breath coming out stuttered by the mounting pleasure. His other arm wrapped around Ignis, holding onto him dearly as he could feel himself start to float away. "Ignis…  _ Ignis… _ "

"Cum for me, Prompto, please-"

Prompto couldn't reply, he had no words, no breath left as Ignis drove it out of him with each desperate rock of his hips. He gasped harshly, clutching onto him as his back lightly arched and their chests pressed together, and then - nothing. And everything at once. White hot bliss snapped from his spine, raced up his shaft and spilled hotly against his own stomach. It pulsed through his veins, rippled out along his skin, and echoed in Ignis' bedroom.

It was returned to him in kind, Ignis letting out an amorous groan as his hips finally slowed. Prompto had never been held quite so tightly, had kisses placed to his skin with such adoration. It was nearly overwhelming, but definitely something he thought he could get used to. He felt boneless, not having an orgasm like that in ages, and he followed Ignis' coaxing to turn his head and meet him for a kiss. It was slow and unhurried, and Prompto could feel the things gone unsaid between them through it. 

The kiss broke with a sigh and a soft hiss as they separated, Ignis easing out with the same kind of care he took when they joined. Ignis smiled down at him, a soft curl of his lips that made Prompto's own smile grow. 

"I'll dispose of this and be right back."

Prompto could only nod, still riding the warm high of endorphins. He stretched out among the bedding, and let his eyes roam shamelessly over Ignis' body as he headed to the bathroom. He smiled to himself, still giddy at what had transpired between them over the course of a most magical night. Ignis was a gentleman and helped clean up Prompto's stomach as he returned, offering him more tissue and a hand up from the bed so he could finish cleaning himself up in the bathroom.

When Prompto returned, he was a little disappointed to see that Ignis had dressed again, even if the clothes looked warm and were well fitted. He watched him bend to pull out a shirt and grinned… okay, they were  _ really _ well fitted.

"It may be a little big on you, but I found some sleepwear for you."

Prompto didn't miss the way Ignis' gaze traveled down his body and back up (fair play considering he'd ogled him not long ago) and his cheeks warmed. He smiled shyly as he accepted the clothes. "Thank you." He changed into them right there; they were soft and warm and smelled distinctly of Ignis. They were a little big, but he didn't mind it at all. "It's so warm, thanks Iggy."

He gave a nod, those sharp green eyes taking him in, appraising him once more. "I think I rather like the way you look in my clothes."

Prompto covered his face with his hands, hidden by the too-long sleeves. "Stop, you're making me blush."

"It is a lovely look."

Prompto peered up at him as he felt hands curl over his wrists and tug at them. Ignis was wearing a genuine smile, soft and endearing. "I can see your freckles more clearly… they're beautiful."

"Y-you think so?"

Ignis nodded and then gave the apple of each cheek a soft, chaste kiss. "I do."

Prompto was blushing even more at this point and he flung his arms around Ignis, hugging him and hiding his face against him. “You were charming before but this is ridiculous…”

“It’s liberating… saying the things you’ve always wanted to.”

He nodded against him in understanding, and he still felt that fuzzy little warmth tightening in his stomach. He was so happy. "Noct said I should just go for it," Prompto confessed against his neck.

“Did he now?” Ignis replied with amusement in his voice, pulling away from the hug to cup his face. Prompto nodded again and was happily surprised with another kiss. “Let’s be sure to disgust him with our new couple cuteness tomorrow then, hmm?”

Prompto chuckled. “Sounds like a plan to me.” He watched as Ignis began to pull back the sheets for them. “How many times do you think we can get him to go ‘ugh get a room’?”

Ignis smiled and gave a soft shrug. “I say we set our goal to be at least three times.”

“Only three? I think we can do better than that.”

Ignis kissed his cheek. “Perhaps, but we should be well-rested for it at any rate. Come on, into bed.”

Prompto happily climbed in and cuddled up with Ignis once he’d turned off the lights and joined him. Even though his body had been buzzing with happiness, once he’d found that comfortable spot, Prompto was out like a light oblivious to the soft kiss pressed to his head and the fingers curling through his hair.

~

With an annoyed sound, Ignis grabbed the ringing phone from the nightstand, answering it more harshly than he meant to. “Yes, Gladiolus?”

“Where are you guys at? I’ve been trying to get princess outta bed and he says he won’t until you bring breakfast.”

Ignis smiled down at Prompto who was looking rather delectable in only his shirt. “We’ll be on our way soon enough, let Noct enjoy a bit more sleep. There’s scones in the refrigerator you can put in the oven.”

Gladio clicked his tongue on the other end. “Fine. But hurry up will ya? You know he won’t get started without you.”

“We’ll be coming soon-” he smiled at the way Prompto tried to conceal a laugh, biting at the sleeve as it turned into a moan. “- you have my word.”

“See ya Iggy.”

Ignis tossed his phone aside and gripped Prompto’s thigh, bringing their bodies together again. “Our presence is being requested.”

Prompto smiled up at him and Ignis felt his chest tighten. “Better hurry then.”

He gave a soft shake of his head. “No, I don’t believe we will...”

“But you said-  _ ah Ignis!” _

A hand smoothed up the planes of Prompto’s chest, lifting the shirt with it, and Ignis admired the sight of him in the morning's early light. “The best things take a little longer. They have scones, they’ll be just fine,” he replied, voice wavering under the rise of ecstasy.

Prompto reached for him and Ignis bent to capture his lips, to taste the sound of his name and feel the heat of his touch. Although their friends were waiting, there was nowhere else he wanted to be right now than tangled together with Prompto. Noctis was a big boy and Gladio was there already, they’d survive for a little longer… if they didn’t burn down the kitchen. Okay, so perhaps they couldn’t linger for as long as he wanted to, but now that their feelings were out in the open, Ignis was sure they’d have nothing but time for one another - more nights and mornings spent in each other’s arms. More holidays.

Prompto whimpered, his head tilting back as his hands clenched at lean shoulders, and Ignis took the opportunity to lavish his affection upon his neck. He could feel every noise Prompto made as it reverberated and tingled against his lips. Fingers tangled into Ignis’ hair and he groaned at the slight pull, at the heat that bloomed behind it, and he lifted his head. Prompto was panting softly as he looked back at him, his eyes sparkling and full of stars.

“M-merry Christmas Iggy.”

He could only smile and lean in to kiss him in reply. “Merry Christmas Prompto.”


End file.
